


Harry's Birthdays

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles about Harry's Birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Birthdays

“Come on Lilly. You can do it.” James Potter said as he stood beside his wife who lay in the hospital bed.

Lilly simply glared, “Would you like to do this? I’m sure I can find a spell that will allow you to do this instead.”

“Alright Mrs. Potter, one more big push.”

“AHH!”

“Waah!”

“Congratulations Mrs. Potter you have a healthy baby boy.” The baby was laid Lilly’s arms while James left the room. He walked through the halls until he reached the waiting room where seven people were waiting for him.

“We have a healthy baby boy. And I think he’d like to meet you.” Dorea and Charlus Potter, Daisy and Nick Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew all followed James back to the hospital room Lilly and the baby were waiting in.

The two grandmothers were the first to reach the bedside and claim the baby, “Oh he looks just like you did when you were a baby James.” Dorea said as she cooed to the baby.

“Yes though he doesn’t seem to have James’ brown eyes. I hope he ends up with Lilly and my green eyes.” Daisy answered.

“Definitely. He would look absolutely darling with big green eyes.”

“Okay!” Sirius interrupted the cooing fest and asked, “So what did you name our little Prongslet?”

We’d like to introduce you to Harry James Potter born July 31 at 11:59 pm. And of course you and Remus will be his godfathers.”

“And Alice will be his godmother. I only wish she could have been here,” Lilly laughed slightly, “but we had been waiting for her when I went into labor.”

Harry was soon being passed between his grandparents then his godfathers and finally Peter before being handed back to his parents when he began to yawn.

“Sleep well my darling.” Lilly said as she cuddled him close.


End file.
